Lunar Ragnarok
by iLLuSia1
Summary: 9 Jahre nach FF8: Squall und Rinoa haben geheiratet und wohnen mit ihrer kleinen Tochter in Balamb. Doch diese Idylle scheint nicht sicher zu sein, denn es ziehen schon dunkle Wolken am Horizont auf, die das Leben der Leonharts auf die Probe stellen...


Lunar Ragnarok - 1. Akt: Alte und neue Feinde

verfasst von Squall Strife und iLLuSia

Kapitel 1: Schule und Büro unter dem Schatten neuer Bedrohung

* * *

Saiyuki saß auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm, der seelenverlassen inmitten einer großen Wiese lag und herzhaft schlief. Wie er wohl aus dem Wald hierher gekommen sein mochte, wusste das kleine Mädchen nicht, doch wurde er öfter von ihr, sowie auch ihren Eltern und Freunden als Sitzbank verwendet, eine wunderschöne Sitzgelegenheit mit Ausblick auf die unberührte Natur um ihn herum, auf den Wald links von dieser Wiese, dem Hügel am Horizont, wo ihre letzten Grashalme, die man sehen konnte, in den Himmel ragten, das bescheiden unauffällige Haus im Rücken, das vor den riesigen schneebedeckten Bergen stand. Saiyuki, gerade mal so groß wie der Baumstamm dick, saß oben drauf und ließ ihre Beine baumeln, nachdenklich seufzend. Ihre langen Haare flatterten im kühlen Wind eines Frühlingstages, sowie sich auch die Grashalme unter ihm krümmten. Die wolkenbedeckte Sonne warf keinen stolzen Lichtstrahl hernieder, die Ruhe, lediglich vom leisen Pfeifen des Windes unterbrochen, umschloss die ganze friedliche Szenerie. Das Pfeifen des Windes nur, und das Gebrüll aus dem Haus, welches hinter Saiyuki stand, machten dieses traumhaft friedliche Bild zunichte. Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf und murrte verärgert. In diesem Haus waren ihre Eltern geradezu lauthals am Streiten, wie des öfteren, wegen ihr, vor allen Dingen regte sich ihre Mutter am meisten auf. Ihre Schreie wehten, entgegen dem Wind, bis hin zu dem Wald, in dem sie sich brachen und ein kleines Echo sich den Weg durch die Ruhe zurück schnitt. Aufgefangen wurde es von dem ruhigeren Ton ihres Vaters, dessen Antwort den Klang des Gebrülls wie ein Schwamm abdämpfte.

„Daran bist nur du schuld!", schrie das Haus erneut mit einer Frauenstimme. „Du hast ihr dieses brutale Kämpfen beigebracht!"

Etwas nervig war es schon diese Streitereien mitanhören zu müssen, so hellhörig, wie das Haus doch war, und so klein der Abstand zu dieser Bank, konnte man jedes einzelne Wort zu deutlich hören. Aber ihre Eltern kamen zum Glück nicht so oft zum streiten, nur heute eskalierte es mal, dafür umso schlimmer.

„Beruhig dich doch, Rinoa, es ist wichtig, dass sie stark wird und sich verteidigen kann", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Vaters.

„Aber nicht, wenn sie ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren kann!"

„Willst du denn nicht, dass sie zu einer Kämpferin aufwächst? Diese ganze Welt ist voll von scheußlichen Kreaturen und Monstern, sie muss sich zur Wehr setzen können!"

„Squall, sie hat den Knirps BLU-TIG geschlagen! Sie hat ihm die Nase gebrochen! Er ist kein Monster, er ist ein blöder, kleiner, neunjähriger Knirps. Sie kann ihn doch nicht derart verprügeln! So weit ist sie bisher noch nie gegangen!"

„Ich weiß, ich rede mit ihr darüber."

„Du hast mir ihr schon so oft reden wollen, und was hat es gebracht? Sie schlägt sich fast jeden Tag mit irgendwelchen älteren Kindern!"

„Hast du das nicht auch getan, als du in ihrem Alter warst? Du hast alle möglichen Jungs zusammengeschlagen, die deine Freundinnen blöd anmachten. Erinnerst du dich, als du mir das erzählt hast?"

„Schieb die Schuld nicht auf mich! Ich hab' meine Klassenkameraden nie geschlagen, sondern sie nur verscheucht, damit sie uns in Ruhe ließen. Das hast du dir zusammenfantasiert! Und die Jungs waren bei uns wirklich brutal. Trotzdem rechtfertigt das nicht Saiyukis Verhalten. Sie hat ihm ernsthaft weh getan und ihn ohnmächtig geprügelt. Sie wird immer gewalttätiger!"

„Sie setzt sich nur zur Wehr und verteidigt ihre Freunde, ist das nicht eher heldenhaft? Nun gut, sie hat zu doll zugeschlagen, aber dieser Knirps verdient das auch, der schlägt jeden Tag irgendwelche Jüngeren."

„Meine Güte, Squall. Wenn du nicht Co-Direktor wärst, würde sie von der Schule fliegen. Dann wäre solch eine Ausrede wie ‚Sie hat aus Versehen zu doll zugeschlagen' nichtsbringend! Verstehst du das? Der Junge musste wegen ihr in den Krankenflügel!"

„Und ich glaube immer noch, dass er selber schuld ist. Er wollte eine Schlägerei anzetteln und ein kleineres Mädchen grundlos verprügeln. Er ist eine Klasse über ihr, er hätte ihr wirklich weh tun können, und er wollte es bestimmt auch. Was hätte sie denn machen sollen, wenn Saiyuki nicht gewesen wäre? Bist du nicht stolz auf deine Tochter, dass sie, um anderen zu helfen, alles tut, auch wenn sie sogar Regeln brechen muss?"

„Saiyuki!"

Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken wieder nach vorne und blickte zu dem direkt vor ihr stehendem kleinen Jungen, vielleicht um die neun Jahre, mit schwarzen Haaren, einem rundlichen Gesicht und Bauch, einer schiefen Nase und einem Pflaster drauf, ins Gesicht, welches, beim sprechen total verzerrt, wutentbrannt glühte.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, dass dich heute ein Lehrer gerettet hat, sonst hätt' ich aus dir Hackfleisch gemacht!"

„Du und Hackfleisch aus mir machen?", rief Saiyuki hämisch. „Du lagst am Boden und ich lag auf dir drauf, und du sagst, ich hätte Glück gehabt?"

Der Junge hob drohend die Faust. „Das zahle ich dir jetzt heim, ich und mein Bruder."

Saiyuki blickte sich um. Neben diesem Jungen mit der schiefen Nase war ein zweiter Junge, mit genau denselben schwarzen Haaren, demselben Bauchumfang, nur älter, wie ein größeres Abbild von dem Jungen mit der schiefen Nase, nur ohne schiefe Nase. Es war sein Bruder, ein bekanntes Problemkind, der, wie sein kleineres Ich, ohne Ehre auf kleinere losging. Er machte lediglich einen sportlicheren Eindruck, da er Kickboxer war.

„Du hast meinen Bruder geschlagen? Dafür mach ich dich fertig!", rief er.

Sofort sprang er auf Saiyuki zu, die problemlos auf dem Baumstamm zur Seite rollte und seinem Angriff entkam. Während er sich auf diesem Stamm lang legte, war sie schon auf den Beinen und, ohne groß nachzudenken, sprang sie auf ihn drauf und nagelte ihn fest, aber nur fast, denn nach einigem Winden gelang es ihm, Saiyuki abzuschütteln und runterzustoßen. Das Mädchen stürzte zu Boden, riss ihn hinterher, und sie kabbelten sich eine Weile im Gras weiter, bis Saiyuki schließlich die Oberhand gewann und den Großen erneut, dieses Mal auf dem Rasen, festnagelte, und sich der kleinere mit der schiefen Nase entschloss sie von seinem Bruder runterzuschubsen. In diesem Moment hörten sie die Tür zuknallen und als sie aufblickten, stand Squall vor ihnen, mit enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck. Saiyuki sprang sofort auf und rief, die Faust siegreich durch die Luft schwingend:

„Ha, ich hab's den beiden gegeben und..."

Dann erblickte sie das wütende Gesicht ihrer Mutter neben ihm, und ließ sie ihre Hand mit einem „oh" wieder sinken. Die beiden Jungs, der große sowie der kleine mit der schiefen Nase, rappelten sich sofort auf und schauten sich erschrocken an.

„Wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir angefangen haben, dann verhauen sie uns!", rief der eine dem anderen flüsternd zu, packte ihn am Arm und lief mit ihm weg.

„Jetzt siehst du's", sagte Squall gelassen und deutete den zwei Knirpsen hinterher. „Warum denkst du sind die beiden hierher gekommen? Um eine Entschuldigung zu verlangen? Oder um sich zu rächen?"

Rinoa antwortete nicht. Gebannt starrte sie den hinter dem Hügel verschwindenden Jungen nach, und ging danach wortlos, aber grummelnd, zurück ins Haus. Squall setzte sich seufzend auf den Baumstamm und bat Saiyuki zu sich, die, immer noch verwirrt, aus seinem Gesicht eine Antwort herauszulesen versuchte.

„Saiyuki", fing er an. „Du weißt sicher, worüber ich mit dir reden will?"

„Ja, Paps, du musst mir wegen Mama sagen, dass ich mich in der Schule nicht schlagen soll."

„Wieso hast du dich eigentlich geschlagen?"

„Na, weil er meine Freundin Jelina blöd anmachte. Ich kann sie dann doch nicht im Stich lassen."

Squall seufzte und blickte hinauf zu dem wolkenbedeckten Himmel. Wie schon so oft, als er Saiyuki erklären wollte, sich nicht mit anderen zu schlagen, fiel keine Hilfe für ihn runter, lediglich begann es von Zeit zu Zeit an zu regnen, so auch heute. Kleine Wassertropfen fielen leise aus den Wolken und platschten auf den Baumstamm, oder wurden durch den Wind umhergewirbelt. Saiyuki stand neben Squall auf dem Stamm und schaute ihn geduldig an. Sie kannte das Ritual, ihr Vater würde sie erst einmal wegen der Prügelei ausfragen, dann würde er ihr erklären, wieso man das nicht macht, und sie schließlich fragen, ob sie es verstanden hatte, und sie würde alles abnicken. Doch dieses Mal kam es anders:

„Du bist wie deine Mutter", sagte Squall. „Auch sie hat sich früher geschlagen, teils mit Leuten aus der Klasse, teils mit älteren, und hat sie immer... wie sagt ihr das? Mächtig vermöbelt. Jetzt hält sie mir Vorträge. Du hast es für deine Freundin getan?"

„Ja, weil dieser Blödmann zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass er weggeätzt wird, wenn er sie anfasst, weil sie so dreckig ist und stinkt und..."

„Und dann?"

„Und dann, dann hab ich ihn geschubst und ihm gesagt: ‚Wenn du meine Freundin beleidigst, dann kriegst du von mir eins auf die Nase!'" Saiyuki sprang vergnügt Fäuste ballend in die Luft. „Ha, und daraufhin meinte er, ich sei auch nicht besser, also hab ich ihm eine, batz, von rechts und batz, von links, dann in den Bauch, batz..."

„Du hast ihn also geschlagen, obwohl er dich gar nicht angegriffen hat?"

Verblüfft erstarrte das Mädchen in ihrer Luft zerhauenden Pose und blickte Squall fragend an. „Er hat mich doch angegriffen. Er hat mich mit Worten angegriffen."

„Dann hättest du mit Worten zurückschlagen müssen."

„Warum?"

„Weil man nicht einfach auf Schwächeren einprügelt. Auch wenn sie frech sind und andere beleidigen, so haben sie doch das gleiche Recht auf Frieden wie du."

„Und Jelina hat dasselbe Recht doch auch? Und wenn er ihr was anhaben will, muss ich ihr doch helfen!"

„Ja, aber du kannst nicht gleich mit Fäusten auf ihn los gehen. Du musst ihn mit seinen eigenen Beleidigungen schlagen."

„Hast du nicht gesagt: bekämpfe den Gegner mit allem, was du hast?"

„Dämonen und Monster, ja, weil sie dir weitaus gefährlicher sein können als solch ein Klassenkamerad. Deswegen haben sie auch dieses Recht auf Frieden nicht, da sie eh nur Unruhe stiften wollen. Im Gegensatz dazu haben wir ein Gewissen und sind nicht so rücksichtslos wie sie, was uns so einzigartig macht, verstehst du? Dieser Knirps muss darüber auch noch viel lernen, aber irgendwann wird auch er erwachsen und dieses Recht verstehen und akzeptieren. Und sein Bruder genauso."

„Und wann wird er erwachsen?"

„Vermutlich wird das noch eine Weile dauern... Aber ich wäre sehr stolz auf dich, wenn du erwachsen wirst und ihm mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen würdest."

Saiyuki sprang erfreut in die Höhe. „Mach ich, Paps. Ha, dann sag ich ihm morgen, dass er noch nicht erwachsen ist und keine Ahnung vom Recht hat."

„Und wenn er dich oder deine Freundin beleidigt, musst du einfach sagen: ‚Hör auf von dir auf andere zu schließen'. Dann wird er bestimmt nicht wissen, was er sagen soll."

„Ha! Der wird morgen was erleben, den schlage ich morgen mit seinen eigenen Waffen."

Saiyuki sprang vom Stamm und tobte eine Weile im Regen übers Gras, dass innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ihre ganze Hose klitschnass war. Das schien sie allerdings nicht sonderlich zu stören. Squall saß derweilen weiterhin auf dem Stamm und beobachtete sie, wie sie hocherfreut bis hin zum Hügel rannte, mit ihren Fäusten die dortige Luft zerschlug und wieder zurück lief. Schließlich machte sich Squall nach ihrer Fragerei mit ihr auf, um etwas zu trainieren, und so übten sie die nächsten vier Stunden zusammen draußen Boxkampf und bewaffneten Kampf, teils mit Stäben, Keulen oder Schwertern, teils durfte Saiyuki nach längerem betteln auch mal Squalls Gunblade benutzen. Nach den vier Stunden lagen sie beide mehr und weniger erschöpft im Rasen und unterhielten sich zwischen all den Angriffstaktiken auch mal über die Schule Saiyukis, und über die ganzen Freundinnen, die sie vor denen und anderen verteidigen muss. Schließlich leuchtete die Sonne zwischen den Wolken hindurch, doch nur um zu zeigen, dass sie jetzt untergeht, und dies war auch für Rinoa die Zeit aus dem Haus zu kommen und Saiyuki ins Bett zu bitten. Das Mädchen wollte erst gar nicht nach Hause schlafen, doch als Rinoa mit Ärger wegen ihrer Unartigkeit in der Schule drohte, und Squall sie mit seinem Schulterzucken in keiner Weise verteidigen konnte, gab sie schließlich nach, ließ die beiden zurück und trottete nach Hause. Nun legte sich Rinoa an Saiyukis Stelle ins Graß und beobachtete zusammen mit Squall die wunderschön rot glühende Sonnenkugel langsam untergehen. Als es dann dunkel wurde und die ersten Sterne am Himmel aufblinkten, stellte Rinoa seufzend fest, dass sie wohl den Anfang machen musste, wie immer, da Squall relativ desinteressiert war, wenn's ums reden ging.

„Es tut mir leid", ertönte es neben ihm kleinlaut. Verwundert drehte sich Squall zu seiner Frau und musterte sie. „Das vorhin tut mir leid", fuhr sie fort. „Natürlich bin ich stolz aus unser kleines Mädchen, wenn sie sich für andere einsetzt. Und in dieser Welt, nun, vielleicht ist es im Endeffekt sogar besser für sie..."

Squall zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich für einige Minuten den Sterne zu, bevor Rinoa endlich weiter sprach:

„Sie darf einfach nicht so aggressiv reagieren wie heute. Das ging einfach zu weit. Und... so kenne ich sie eigentlich auch nicht. Sie wird zwar eine starke Kämpferin, das merkt man auch, doch habe ich sonst das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Kräfte einzusetzen weiß und sie nicht an Menschen verschwenden würde wie diesem Knirps. Warum ist sie heute eigentlich so ausgerastet?"

„Der Junge, mit dem sie sich geprügelt hat, hat sie wohl vorher auch noch beleidigt und sie provoziert."

„Hm. Na ja, dass ist aber keine Rechtfertigung, um ihn zu schlagen. Hast du ihr erklärt, wie man mit solchen Situationen umgeht?"

Squall nickte. Rinoa seufzte erneut und beobachtete minutenlang die Sterne, die, mittlerweile sehr zahlreich, am Himmel in ihrer vollen Pracht glänzten und ihr Funkeln zum besten gaben.

„Weißt du eigentlich", fing sie langsam an, „dass heute unser neunter Jahrestag unseres ersten Kusses im Garden ist?"

Squall schielte neugierig zu Rinoa rüber.

„Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?", fragte sie, ein wenig wütend und enttäuscht. „Unser erster Kuss?"

„Ich kann mich fast noch bildlich erinnern", gestand Squall. „Es gab eine große Party, alle haben getanzt, auch wir beide, in diesem großen Saal des Gardens, ganz oben, wo wir später auch auf den Balkons waren... nur ich wusste nicht, dass unser Jahrestag heute ist."

Rinoa lächelte und drehte sich zu ihm, die Hand um ihn schlingend. „Es ist mir auch erst vorhin aufgefallen, aber ist das nicht wunderschön? Ausgerechnet heute, schau, was für ein schöner Sternenhimmel! Es war lange nicht mehr so klar, als dass man so viele Sterne hätte sehen können. Und das Wetter... Squall, es wird wieder Sommer! So warm und frisch..."

Squall drehte sich ebenfalls zu Rinoa und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, dass sie nun, wie in Hypnose, gleichmäßiger, fast monoton, und viel ruhiger sprach. „Squall... neun Jahre sind wir schon zusammen, und die Zeit verging so schnell. Saiyuki hielt uns ziemlich auf Trab. Ich bin froh, dass wir sie haben..."

Sie kamen sich langsam ein wenig näher, Stück für Stück, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ein flüsterndes „Squall..." entkam Rinoas Mund noch, bevor sie in zärtliches Küssen verfielen und man gar nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Nach einigen Minuten erst blickte Squall langsam zu Saiyukis Fenster, dass an der ihnen zugewandten Seite lag, und in der er einen kleinen Schatten sah, und drückte sich leicht aus dem nassen Graß.

„Lass uns reingehen, Rinoa. Hier wird's kalt."

* * *

Saiyuki war am nächsten Morgen wie immer spät dran, als sie durch die Gänge von der großen Halle bis zur Übungshalle im dritten Stock sprintete, die Uhr neben dem Brunnen in der großen Halle zeigte ihr gerade mal drei Minuten bis zum Klingeln an. Mit verzogenem Gesicht sprang sie in einen leer stehenden Lift und schaute ungeduldig über die mit Knöpfen übersäte Steuerkonsole, einen davon drückend. Während sich die Türen langsam schlossen, überlegte sie sich schon eine Ausrede und ließ ihren Blick zu dem Plan des Aufzugs abschweifen, den sie schon auswendig kannte und sich trotzdem jeden Morgen ansah, einfach aus purer Langeweile:

EG: Große Halle, Krankenflügel, Quartiere für Anwärter, Hof, Parkgarage

1. Stock: Klassenräume der 1.-11. Schulstufe und die Bibliothek

2. Stock: Klassenräume der Abschlussklasse und Computerräume

3. Stock: Trainingsgelände mit Monstern und Trainingshallen

4. Stock: Quartiere der Seeds und die Mensa

5. Stock: Kartenräume, Vortragssäle, Taktikräume, Serverraum

6. Stock: Büros und Verwaltung

7. Stock: Konferenzräume, Büros der Minister und des Co-Direktor, Wohnung des Direktors, Brücke

Ab dem 5. Stock Zuritt nur für Seeds.

Als der gläserne Lift immer höher stieg, enthüllte sich allmählich ein wunderschöner Blick auf den Garden und seine gewaltigen Ausmaße. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und blickte an den großen Glaswänden vorbei über die gesamte Insel, die man von diesem Punkt aus wunderbar sehen konnte, mit all ihrer Flora und Fauna. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich hier einiges getan, überlegte sie, zu der Studienzeit ihrer Eltern war der Garden angeblich um vieles kleiner und voll mit Metall, jetzt reflektierten die gläsernen Wände das Sonnenlicht in jeden Winkel der Erde, welches den Seeds immer als Orientierung diente.

Die Gänge im 3. Stock waren, als Saiyuki schließlich dort ankam, alle schon leer, bis auf die wenigen Seeds die zu ihrem Überlebenstraining mit Monstern gingen. So machte sie sich für den letzten Sprint auf und rannte quer durch die widerhallenden Gänge, bog um eine Ecke, schlitterte über den glatten Boden bis zu einer Tür mit der Aufschrift „Kampfsporthalle II mit Schülerwaffenarsenal - Zutritt nur unter Aufsicht eines Seeds" und stürzte hindurch.

„Sie sind zu spät, Miss Leonhart!", sagte ein großer, magerer Professor und drehte sich zu Saiyuki, die schwer atmend in der Übungshalle angekommen war. „Genau zwei Minuten und zehn Sekunden."

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Blair!", antwortete Saiyuki in angewiderten Ton und blickte an ihm vorbei in die gut erhellte Halle. Die umgezogenen Schüler standen schon in einem runden Haufen vor der Wand und trainierten mit allen möglichen Waffen, inmitten von ihnen Jelina, die Saiyuki zuwinkte. Gegenüber der Schülertraube waren Zielscheiben für Gewehre und Gummifiguren für den Nahkampf, die Halle selbst sah aus wie ein Minidschungel.

Der Professor ignorierte Saiyuki und wandte sich der restlichen Klasse zu, die schon in einer Reihe mit ihren Kampfuniformen standen. „Heute nehmen wir eine sehr beliebte Nahkampfwaffe durch: Die Gunblade." Mr. Blair zog solch eine Gunblade vom Typ „Revolver" heraus. Es war ein Schwert mit einem leicht gekrümmten Griff mit einem Abzug einer Pistole die an dem Trigger zum schießen befestigt war. Gleich an den Griff war die Kugeltrommel die sechs Kugeln fassen konnte und anschließend die breite Klinge welche die durch die große Glaswand einfallenden morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen widerspiegelte. Alle Schüler außer Saiyuki und ihrer Freundin Jelina machten große Augen beim Anblick der beeindruckenden Waffe. „Die Waffe ist in den richtigen Händen ein Todesurteil. Ungefähr 20 Prozent der Seeds haben Gunblades, wobei nur ein Prozent sie richtig nutzen kann. Ich will das ihr heute mit den Übungsgunblades kämpft. Ihr sollt ein Gefühl für die Waffe bekommen.", sprach er mit fester Stimme weiter.

Ein Schwall aufgeregten Gelabers entkam dem Schülerhaufen, als dieser zu den Schränken mit den Übungswaffen schlenderte und Mr. Blair einen aufsperrte. Plötzlich entstand ein riesiges Gedrängel, weil jeder Schüler schnellstmöglich eine der Übungsblades in die Finger bekommen wollte, um damit möglichst früh durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Mr. Blair ging währenddessen zur Klimaanlage, stellte sie auf normale Temperatur und öffnete die riesigen Stahlschutzwände, um noch mehr Sonne hereinzulassen.

Als Saiyuki zu den Schränken trat, nahm sie der Lehrer an der Hand und zog sie von den anderen weg. „Da sie zu spät gekommen sind, Miss Leonhart, werden sie 100 Liegestütze machen und nicht trainieren! Verstanden?" Bei diesen Worten grinste der Professor hämisch.

„Das ist doch unfair", warf Saiyuki ein. „Die anderen müssen keine Liegestütze machen, und ich gleich hundert? Wir sind hier doch in Kampftechniken und nicht in Körperfitness!"

„Wer zu spät kommt, wird bestraft!", sagte Blair in einem tiefen, harten Ton. „Und jetzt mach das du anfängst, sonst wirst du heute keine Minute eine Waffe berühren." Das Mädchen funkelte ihn böse an, dann ging sie aber doch an den Rand des Feldes und fing im Gras an zu trainieren.

„Was fällt dem eigentlich ein?", grummelte sie. „Der alte Mann wird leider von der Direktorin so geschätzt, dass Paps ihn nicht rauswerfen kann, warum sie ihn so schätzt, ist selbst mir ein Rätsel. 5 Stück hab ich schon... Das wird Paps nicht freuen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, was Blair mit mir anstellt. Hoffentlich lässt er mal Jelina in Ruhe, sonst fängt der sich noch eine. 10 Liegestütze ... man, müssen das so ... viele sein!

* * *

Währenddessen ging Squall durch den langen Gang im siebten Stock auf sein Büro zu. Die wenigen hochrangigen Seeds, die ihm begegneten, meist aus organisatorischen oder überwachenden Positionen, grüßten ihn freundlich, um Eindruck zu schinden, fragten gelegentlich schleimend nach seiner Familie oder seinem Wohlbefinden. Squall grüßte immer freundlich zurück, redete sich allerdings aus längeren Gesprächen mit Hilfe seiner großen Menge Arbeit heraus, das schlimme daran war nur, das er damit nicht log. Als er schließlich die Klinke der großen Flügeltür zu seinem Büro berührte, blickte er kurz übers Türschild, bevor er eintrat:

Squall Leonhart, Stellvertetender Direktor

Tidus Garmound, Sekretär

Die Arbeit war mal wieder völlig sinnlos und bescheuert, und Squall fluchte noch mal, als er die Tür sanft zufallen ließ und sich seinem Sekretär zuwandte, der den Kopf von einem Kalender hob.

„Morgen, Mister Leonhart.", sagte Tidus zu ihm. „Alle warten schon im Konferenzsaal 3. Außerdem müssen wir uns heute um die Angelegenheit mit der neuen Spezialeinheit kümmern."

„Danke Tidus. Setz mal Kaffee auf und das Meeting mit der Spezialeinheit auf zehn Uhr.", antwortete Squall, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hasste es, so früh am Morgen schon bestürmt zu werden, ließ es sich aber wie immer nicht anmerken. Er winkte Tidus ab und schritt durch eine weitere große Flügeltür in den links angrenzenden Raum, wo sich schon alle wichtigen Persönlichkeiten unter den Seeds eingefunden haben, unter anderem Irvine Kinneas, der mittlerweile Leiter des Galbadia Garden geworden war, die Vertreter des fast fertiggestellten Esthar Garden Ward und Kiros und weitere Vertreter der Balambregierung und der neuen Esthar Weltraumstation Neo Ragnarok. Squall sah kurz zum Fenster raus in die weit entfernten Lichter von Esthar, dann ließ er sich am einen Ende des großen Tisches in seinen großen Lederstuhl fallen.

„Guten Morgen. Was gibt es heute wichtiges?", fragte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Irvine Kinneas sammelte seine quer über den Tisch verteilten Akten zu einem Stapel und setzte sofort ein: „Es geht wieder mal um die instabile Galbadiaregierung. Dadurch dass sie an Macht eingebüßt hat und Timber wieder freigeben musste, ist die Bevölkerung noch immer leicht aufgebracht. Sie sind unzufrieden mit dem neuen Bündnis mit den anderen Staaten..."

Squall lehnte sich langsam über seine ausgebreiteten Informationen am Tisch und machte sich nochmals seufzend an die Arbeit.

* * *

„WENN IHR NICHT RICHTIG ARBEITET, habt ihr hier NICHTS VERLOREN!", brüllte Mr. Blair in der Kampfsporthalle über die Köpfe der Halbwüchsigen hinweg, die, statt zu üben, eher mit ihren Gunblades spielten. Saiyuki wäre wieder eine der am meisten beschimpften, wenn sie nicht im Grase bei ihrer siebzigsten Liegestütze wäre, deswegen wurde heute ihre Freundin Jelina extrem runtergemacht, obwohl sie die Gunbladekünste vergleichsweise gut beherrschte.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL FÜHRST DU MIT DER WAFFE AUF?", spuckte der Lehrer mit hochrotem Kopf. „Die hält man so und nicht andersrum! Du bist einfach ein HOFFNUNGSLOSER FALL!"

Das Mädchen kratzte seufzend ihre letzte Motivation zusammen, hob die Waffe an und wandte sich wieder ihrer Kampfpartnerin zu. Was Mr. Blair von ihr wollte, wusste sie nicht, sie war nämlich überhaupt kein hoffnungsloser Fall, im Gegenteil, sie war inzwischen sogar fast so gut wie Saiyuki, in der Verteidigung sogar besser, nur beim Angriff haperte es ein wenig. Sie hatten beide ähnliche Stile, kein Wunder auch, da sie oft nach der Schule zusammen in den Feldern hinter Saiyukis Haus trainierten und trainiert wurden. Ihre Mitschüler beneideten sie oft wegen ihrer Stärke, am meisten Saiyuki, die von der Unterstufe die Stärkste war. Aber Blair schätzte keine Schüler, die Talent hatten und kämpfen konnten, sie wurden nur noch mehr angeschrieen und runtergemacht. Sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht, sein magerer, aber durchtrainierter Körper und die langen, dunklen Haare erschufen immer eine beängstigend kalte Aura, außer Saiyuki wagte ihm keiner zu widersprechen, wenn er rumschrie, auch wenn es unfair war, die meisten hassten ihn im Stillen. Genervt wich Jelina seinem Blick aus.

Saiyukis Arme fingen allmählich an weh zu tun. Sie fühlte, wie sich das Gras in ihre Hände bohrte und wie ihr Körper immer schwerer und schwerer wurde, und obwohl sie wusste, dass es ein gutes Training für sie war, zählte sie schleppend jede einzelne Liegestütze, zwischendurch grummelnd und fluchend. Es blieben weniger als dreißig, bald konnte sie zu den anderen zurück. Sie atmete tief durch und machte weiter.

Die erste Stunde war fast um, als ein kleiner siebzehnjähriger Seed-Neuling die Halle betrat. Er hatte kurzgeschorene schwarze Haare, einen sehr irritierten Blick, ein Gesicht voller Sommersprossen und in der Mitte des ganzen, auf der Nasenspitze, einen Pickel. Schnurstracks lief er auf Mr. Blair zu, salutierte vor ihm und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Blair unterbrach sein schreien, um zu lachen und sich mit dem Seed zu unterhalten, schließlich zeigte er auf Saiyuki, die gerade ihre hundert Liegestütze beendet hatte und aufstand, und winkte sie zu sich.

„Was ist denn das für ein Anfänger?", überlegte sie sich, während sie erschöpft zu ihnen schlenderte und verblüfft die Gestiken des Seeds verfolgte.

„Na also, Miss Leonhart", sagte Blair in einem ironischen Tonfall. „Da sie so stark sind, lasse ich sie jetzt trainieren, und zwar mit Herrn Konika! In einem fairen Zweikampf. Dann zeigen sie mal was sie können."

Er ging zu einem der Schränke und holte zwei echte Gunblades hervor, die er den beiden gab, und stellte sich grinsend zu den zurückweichenden Schülern. Saiyuki schaute ihm verwirrt hinterher, hatte aber die messerscharfe, glänzende Waffe schon angenommen. Der Anfänger-Seed vor ihr nahm eine aggressive Kampfhaltung ein und grinste siegessicher, als ob er es gewohnt wäre gegen schwächere anzutreten.

„Ist das ein Witz?", grummelte Saiyuki unhörbar. „Jetzt darf ich mit dem Loser auch noch kämpfen, aber der ist doppelt so groß wie ich und sicher auch stärker. Das schaff ich doch nie! Paps würde ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen wegfegen, und Blair wird er auch wegfegen, wenn er davon erfährt! Das macht der doch absichtlich!" Saiyuki seufzte und schüttelte noch mal ihre Arme und ermüdeten Muskeln, um sie auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, und ging anschließend in eine defensive Kampfposition. Ihr Herz fing an, immer schneller zu schlagen, ihr Adrenalin wurde in Massen durch ihren Körper gepumpt, sie wusste, dass ein Fehler sie ihre Haut kosten würde.

Blair zog eine Trillerpfeife aus seiner Hose und pfiff, um den Kampf zu beginnen, und sofort stürmte der Seed auf Saiyuki los. Viele der restlichen Schüler drehten sich schockiert um oder verdeckten die Augen, andere verzogen das Gesicht, als der Seed die ersten Schläge vollzog, nur Jelina blieb standhaft neben Blair stehen und feuerte sie an: „Saiyuki, das schaffst du! Saiyuki!"

Das Mädchen parierte die ersten Angriffe des Seeds problemlos und konterte schließlich, indem sie ihn zurückpresste. Der Seed sprang verwundert zurück und holte mit seiner Gunblade aus. Saiyuki entkam seinem Angriff und schlug nach seinem Bein, dass er, über ihre Geschwindigkeit überrascht, nochmals zurücksprang, doch dieses Mal war es zu spät. Saiyuki hatte ihn mit der Waffe gestreift und ihm eine leichte Schnittwunde zugefügt, die sofort zu bluten anfing und seine Hose rötlich färbte. Der Seed taumelte kurz, atmete tief ein und fixierte Saiyuki, sein Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Er legte plötzlich stark an Tempo zu und schlug von neuem wie verrückt auf sie ein. Saiyuki nahm mit einem ängstlichen Seitenblick zu Jelina wieder eine Verteidigungsposition ein und parierte, doch dies war jetzt viel schwerer, als vorhin. Der Seed legte sich jetzt ins Zeug und seine Angriffe wurden zunehmend gefährlicher. Jelina erstarrte geschockt. Sie wusste genau, was der Seed eingesetzt hatte, und verstand jetzt auch, dass er mit Saiyuki kaum vorsichtig umgehen wollte, im Gegenteil, er wollte eigentlich nur gewinnen. Schnell wandte sie sich an Blair und zog verzweifelt an seiner Hose.

„Mr. Blair, sie müssen den Kampf abbrechen, bitte, er wird ihr noch wehtun!"

Doch Blair grinste ebenfalls nur und verfolgte den Kampf weiter, ohne Jelina zu beachten. Der Seed ließ einen Kampfschrei los und griff in einem noch rasenderem Tempo zu, und das Blocken wurde immer schwerer, Saiyuki schlug sich aber dennoch tapfer und wehrte alles ab, wenn auch jedes Mal sehr knapp. Nach einiger Zeit begriff der Seed, dass er ihre Verteidigung nicht durchbrechen konnte, deshalb sammelte er sich kurz und entzündete einen Lichtblitz vor ihren Augen, um sie zu blenden. Dann schlug er gegen ihre Gunblade und riss sie damit aus ihren Händen, dass die Waffe über den Platz flog und dumpf auf dem Rasen aufschlug, dann schlug er präzise mit der flachen Seite seiner Gunblade von der Seite nach ihrem Kopf. Intuitiv, aber rechtzeitig hob Saiyuki ihre Hände, um ihn zu schützen, da sie immer noch geblendet war, als sie den Schlag abbekam, der sie gewaltvoll umschleuderte. Der Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Hände und durch ihren Kopf und sie ließ einen leisen Schmerzensschrei von sich, als sie zu Boden ging und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Saiyuki wieder aufwachte, war es, als wäre sie im Krankenflügel. Es war ruhig und grell, und ein Gesicht war über sie gebeugt, das Gesicht von Blair, der sie hämisch angrinste. Mit zugekniffenen Augen und der Hand davor, um die Sonne abzuschirmen, richtete sich langsam auf und sah in die Runde. All die Schüler standen im Kreis um sie herum und lächelten ein klein wenig, die meisten erleichtert.

„Ich sage doch", sprach Blair hämisch. „Üben, Üben, Üben! Mehr kann ich zu diesem Kampf nicht sagen."

Jelina gab Saiyuki die Hand und half ihr aufzustehen. Saiyukis linkes Bein tat ziemlich weh, sie musste wohl im Laufe des Kampfes umgeknickt sein, oder so was, aber sie konnte noch gehen.

„Die Stunde ist um, zieht euch um und macht dass ihr zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kommt!", sagte Mr. Blair zu den Umstehenden. Damit ging er zum Schrank und sortierte die Gunblades, während alle anderen dem Befehl folgten und in den Umkleidekabinen verschwanden. Auch die beiden Mädchen machten sich davon und schlichen sich, ohne Worte des Abschieds, aus der Übungshalle und in die Kabinen.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Sai?", fragte Jelina sorgenvoll, als sie sich auf die Bänke setzten. Saiyuki schwieg nur und rührte sich nicht, ohne sie anzublicken. Seufzend machte sich Jelina ans umziehen.

Als sie kurze Zeit später in ihren Alltagsklamotten zum Aufzug schlenderten, trafen sie auf ein paar junge Seeds, einige Freunde von Saiyukis Vater, die sogleich auf die Mädchen zusteuerten.

„Hey, Sai. Wie geht's dir?", fragte einer von ihnen.

Saiyuki blickte auf und nickte, ihre miese Laune verbergend. „Mir geht's gut."

„Wir wollen in die Große Halle des Gardens", sprudelte es aus einem anderen heraus. „In das kleine Cafe dort in der Ecke. Soll dort ein neues Gericht geben, lecker Auflauf nach einer Spezialität aus Pandora. Wenn du jetzt ne Freistunde hast können wir dich mitnehmen."

„Aber klar, ich komme mit", sagte Saiyuki, ließ Jelina neben dem Fahrstuhl stehen und gesellte sich zu den Seeds.

„Saiyuki?", fragte Jelina überrascht. „Du kannst doch nicht..."

„Und wenn schon", antwortete Saiyuki gereizt. „Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf diesen Mist!"

Mit diesen Worten folgte sie den Seeds und ließ Jelina alleine zurück.

* * *

Squall langweilte sich unterdessen hinter seinem großen Eichentisch, während er mit einem Auge über einige Verträge flog und seinen Namen darunter setzte. Die Konferenz war zum Glück schon seit einer halben Stunde zu Ende. Es war wie immer dasselbe, die Vertreter sprachen wie Maschinen, jede Woche dasselbe Thema und dieselben Argumente, sie hatten mal wieder nichts sinnvolles geklärt, geschweige denn eins der vielen Probleme gelöst. Gelangweilt nahm Squall einige Ordner und baute mit ihnen ein Haus, das er allerdings sofort wieder zerstörte, als sein Kommunikator knackte.

„Mr. Leonhart, ihr Freund ist da", sagte eine elektronische Stimme.

„He Tidus, ich brauch Kaffee", antwortete Squall.

„Kaffee ist in großen Mengen ungesund, Mr. Leonhart."

„Vor Müdigkeit auf dem Tisch aufschlagen auch."

Die Glastür öffnete sich und Tidus schob einen großen Typen in einer roten, mit Militärabzeichen der Balambregierung bestückten Kampfuniform und am Gürtel hängenden Kampfhandschuhen durch die Tür. Er selbst folgte mit einem Tablett mit dem Kaffee und Tassen, stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab und verzog sich wieder nach draußen. Der Seed schüttelte die blonden, abstehenden Haare aus seinem Gesicht und ließ seine Tätowierung über einer der Gesichtshälften zum Vorschein kommen, dann zeigte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sein Abzeichen. Er war Truppenführer der neuen Elitespezialeinheit „Red Seeds".

„Mensch Xell, wie geht's dir, alte Kampfmaschine?", grinste Squall zurück und reichte ihm die Hand. „Setz dich doch."

„Kann nicht klagen. Und dir?", antwortete Xell und schaute sich im Zimmer um. „Hast das Büro ja ein wenig umgestaltet. Echt nettes Zimmerchen."

„Es ist akzeptabel, die Arbeit ist nur stinklangweilig und anstrengend. Wie geht es deinem Sohn und deiner Frau?"

„Denen geht es gut. Selphie hat ja mit Kaji einiges zu Hause zu tun, und den Ausbildungsposten hier, den kennst du ja." Xell warf sich lässig in einen Stuhl und goss sich selbst Kaffee ein, während er genüsslich weitererzählte. „Und die Gardisten der „Red Seeds" sind natürlich Profis vom feinsten. Die haben letztens mit sechs Mann einen Aufstand in Galbadia zur Ruhe gebracht, ohne Waffeneinsatz. Echt hervorragende Kerle. Die haben jetzt einen neuen Trainer eingestellt und mich zum Truppenführer auserkoren. Hab schon meinen ersten Testauftrag hinter mir, im Wüstengefängnis, wo wie letztens gebaut haben. Wir mussten eigentlich nur die Monster verschrecken, damit sie nicht gestört werden. Ich hatte ein paar Neuzugänge, und die hab ich das regeln und dabei Trainieren lassen. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dass sie mich an die großen Dinger dranlassen. Was macht Rinoa eigentlich so? Hab sie ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie ist zur zeit nur Mutter, dafür eine richtig gute. Sie ist zu Hause und macht die ganze Hausarbeit, kümmert sich um Sai und so. Ich wäre ja eigentlich dafür, dass sie wieder zur Arbeit kommt, aber sie will nicht."

„Also mir passt es mit Selphie gut, wie es ist. Wir haben beide einen Job und genug Zeit für unseren Sohn. Wie geht es eigentlich Sai so? Hab von Selphie ja nicht gerade das beste gehört!" Xell schlürfte geräuschvoll seinen Kaffee.

„Es geht so. Sie macht mir oft Ärger! Sie schlägt die anderen, hat aber immer irgendeinen Grund. Rinoa und ich haben uns deswegen gestern gestritten. Sie ist der Meinung, ich wäre Schuld, dass sie sich so schlägt, da ich ihr das Kämpfen beigebracht habe. Und Sai verteidigt halt immer ihre Freundin."

„Sie kommt halt nach ihren Eltern."

„Na ja, Familienkram halt. Sag mal, hast du und Selphie heute nicht Zeit und Lust bei uns zu Kaffee und Kuchen vorbeizukommen?", fragte Squall und steckte seine Nase in seine Kaffeetasse. „Wenn du heute keine Zeit hast könnten wir es auch im Verlauf der nächsten Woche machen."

„Hm, ich müsste Selphie mal fragen, ob sie Zeit hat, dann kommen wir natürlich beide, aber das müsste gehen. Ich bin heute jedenfalls frei", meinte Xell strahlend. „Dann können wir über alte Zeiten reden... wie wir früher als Abenteurer durch die Gegend zogen und Hexen kaltmachten. Nun aber zum Geschäftlichen."

Squall grinste. „Sie haben dich also als fähig zum Truppenführer der „Red Seeds" angesehen, Respekt. Ich hoffe doch, du enttäuscht uns nicht!"

„Ich und enttäuschen? Hey, wie lange kennst du mich jetzt? 10 Jahre? Ich schaukle schon den Chocobo! Habe schon das Taktikzimmer fünf im sechsten Stock bezogen. In Timber ist gerade Chaos, so eine kleine Gilde versucht die Bevölkerung gegen die Regierung aufzuhetzen. Ich hoffe, ich darf das regeln", sagte Xell mit etwas Euphorie in der Stimme.

„Hoffentlich hat Selphie nichts dagegen, einige Aufträge können manchmal Tage oder Wochen dauern. Rinoa nervt manchmal schon, wenn ich über Nacht wegbleibe."

„Selphie ist da locker", sagte Xell stolz. „Sie steht immer hinter mir und unterstützt mich. Du kennst sie ja noch von früher, sie macht mir wegen so was kein Drama."

Squall lachte. Die beiden klönten noch eine Weile weiter, bis beiden wieder Termine bevorstanden, und verschoben den Rest auf den Nachmittag.

* * *

Die frisch gebohnerten Gänge im Garden waren wieder mal ausgestorben. Nur ein Schuhpaar hörte man durch den Gang schreiten, ganz leise und vorsichtig, dennoch gemütlich und ohne große Eile. Mit einem leisen Quietschen verstummten die Schritte und nach kurzer Atempause wurde die Klinke einer Tür langsam runtergedrückt. Ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren trat durch den Türrahmen und sah sich im Raum ihrer Klasse um, in dem sie stand. Die meisten Schüler bemerkten sie erst gar nicht, da sie entweder, wie John, damit beschäftigt waren, in der Nase zu bohren, wie Rina Briefchen zu schreiben, oder wie Sam zu schlafen. Ihre Freundin Jelina und einige andere aufmerksame schauten auf und winkten ihr zu. Die junge, in einen gelben Trainingsanzug gekleidete Lehrerin drehte sich zu ihr und schaute sie verwundert an.

„Wo waren Sie denn, Miss Leonhart? Ich habe mir Sorgen um sie gemacht!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Dincht, ich hab' bei diesem Wetter die Zeit im Garten vergessen", antwortete Saiyuki und hellte theatralisch ihr Gesicht auf, um möglichst ehrlich zu klingen. Selphie Dincht runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte auf Saiyukis Platz und wandte sich wieder der Präsentation auf der Leinwand zu, während das Mädchen ihrer Geste folge leistete und auf ihren Platz neben Jelina zusteuerte. Dort angekommen warf sie ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen.

„Wo warst du wirklich Sai?" fragte Jelina sogleich im Flüsterton. „Du weißt doch, dass du in Taktik auf der Kippe stehst!"

Saiyuki seufzte. „Ich war unten in der..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, da sich Selphie ruckartig umdrehte und sie ungeduldig anfunkelte. „Da sie ihre Sachen scheinbar nicht auspacken wollen, beantworten sie mir doch so, wie man Punkt B2 einnehmen kann."

„Ähm, ich, ähm…", stotterte das Mädchen überrascht, während ihr Blick auf die Präsentation fiel. Es war eine 3-D-Animation von der Hauptstadt vom Staat Centra, Zanarkand. B2 lag mitten in der Stadt vor dem Parlament. „Ich würde sagen, einen Luftangriff und kurz darauf eine Stürmung der Truppen vom Wasser aus", antwortete Saiyuki überlegt.

Mrs. Dincht hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen. „Das ist natürlich möglich, und wahrscheinlich eine durchaus schnelle Lösung, aber etwas kostspielig." Sie wandte sich dem Rest der Klasse zu. „Weitere Ideen?"

Saiyuki drehte sich wieder zu Jelina und sprach leise weiter: „Ich war mit den Seeds unten in der Bar. Mich nervt das alles hier!"

„Sai, du kannst...", fing Jelina an, stoppte aber, als sie Selphies Blick auffing. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sie warteten beide auf die Pause.

Nach anderthalb Stunden Taktikgelaber seitens der Lehrerin klingelte es endlich. Alle Schüler stürmten aus der Klasse, um sich in ihrer großen Pause auf den Nachmittagsunterricht vorzubereiten, indem sie im Garten rumlagen, rumrannten oder ihr Mittagessen fraßen. Auch Saiyuki griff ihre Tasche und wollte gerade Jelina folgen, als sie Selphie zurückrief, so blieb sie neben dem Lehrerpult stehen und wartete, bis Selphie einige Zettel zuende schrieb und sich ihr zuwandte. Bis dahin war die Klasse restlos leer, nur Jelina wartete im Flur vor der Klasse auf sie.

„Saiyuki, so furchtbar es für dich sein mag, aber du kannst mich nicht anlügen", sagte Selphie im ruhigen Ton. „Deine Kleidung riecht nach der Cantine im Garden. Auch für dich gelten Regeln, Saiyuki, du kannst nicht einfach in der Schulzeit vom Gelände spazieren. Du stehst unter Aufsichtspflicht, verstehst du? Deswegen musst du auf dem Schulgelände bleiben." Sie seufzte. „Und du kannst nicht so viel zu spät kommen und mir dann so eine Ausrede auftischen. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du nicht einmal ehrlich warst. Warum bist du denn überhaupt dahingegangen?"

Saiyuki stöhnte genervt und wich Selphies Blick aus, antwortete aber nichts.

„Darüber werde ich wohl oder übel ein paar weiteren Lehrkräften berichten müssen, fürchte ich." Selphie nahm seufzend ihren Kalender zur Hand und kritzelte dann einige Worte hinein, dann griff sie nach ihrem Handy. „Geh schon in deine Pause, Saiyuki, damit du zur nächsten Stunde nicht auch zu spät kommen musst."

* * *

„He Squall", rief eine Stimme über die Köpfe der tobenden Schüler in der Cafeteria. Sie alle, groß und klein, drängten sich zum Verkaufstisch, um mit neuem Mittagessen versorgt an den Tischen, Bänken oder Steinmauern auf dem Schulhof zu entspannen und sich vor dem folgenden Unterricht zu stärken.

„Ich weiß es schon, Quistis", entgegnete Squall ohne sich von der Ummauerung eines kleinen Bäumchens zu rühren und den Blick von der großen Eingangspforte der Schule abzuwenden, aus der ständig irgendwelche Schüler strömten.

„Und gerade darüber will ich mit dir reden, Squall", entgegnete Quistis scharf, Squall beäugend. Als von ihm keine Reaktion kam, setzte sie sich neben ihm. „Saiyuki kann einfach nicht so weitermachen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich ständig mit irgendwem prügelt, kann sie doch nicht in ihrer Schulzeit einfach in eine Kneipe gehen! Mit Freunden des stellvertretenden Kommandanten! Die werden von mir auch noch was zu hören bekommen, aber Saiyukis Verhalten können ich und die anderen Lehrer nicht länger dulden. Sie ist acht, Squall, verdammt noch mal, acht! Das solltest du ebenso gut wissen wie ich. Hast du sie eigentlich schon mal gefragt, was sie sich dabei denkt?"

„Deshalb warte ich hier auf sie."

Quistis zog verärgert Luft ein. „Squall, kannst du nicht etwas konkreteres von dir geben als solche kurzen Sätze? Ich will wissen, ob du schon mit ihr über ihr Verhalten gesprochen hast."

Squall schlug lässig sein Bein über das andere. „Saiyuki ist doch nach der zweiten abgehauen? Da hat sie doch bei diesem einen Lehrer Unterricht, wie hieß er noch?"

„Edward Gunnet Blair."

„Und der lässt sie Dinge machen, die andere nicht machen müssen, die sie gar nicht schaffen kann, nur um sie bloß zu stellen. Er schikaniert sie, als hätte er etwas gegen sie. Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass sie mit ihm nicht klarkommt."

„Squall, wir haben nicht genug Lehrer, um sie einfach wem anders unterzuteilen, wie es ihr passt. Sie muss gewisse Regeln befolgen, auch wenn sie Probleme mit dem Lehrer hat. Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt mit ihr wäre, wenn du nicht Co-Direktor wärest, aber sie wäre bestimmt nicht mehr auf der Schule. Denk dran, wenn sie Regeln bricht und nicht bestraft wird, tun es ihre Klassenkameraden demnächst auch. Montag hat sie einen Nachsitztermin, Selphie muss da sowieso länger bleiben und etwas erledigen, da kann sie Saiyuki die Sachen von heute nachholen lassen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Squall. Quistis gab es grummelnd auf und drehte sich weg. Dann stand sie wortlos auf und ging, während Squall, immer noch regungslos, weiter die Tür anstarrte. Eine ganze Weile später, schon kurz vor Pausenende, kam Saiyuki langsam von der anderen Seite des Schulhofes angetrottet. Der Schulhof ging an dieser Stelle in die große Aula des Gardens über, in die nur die älteren Schüler in der Schulzeit vordringen durften, doch mittlerweile befand sich da niemand mehr. Auch der Schulhof leerte sich zusehends. Squall bemerkte Saiyuki erst, als sie der Eingangstür nahe war und rief sie zu sich rüber. Das Mädchen machte einen matten Eindruck von Lustlosigkeit, als sie bei ihm ankam.

„Paps? Warum bist du denn hier?", fragte sie leise.

„Quistis hat mich eben wegen deines zu spät Kommens unterrichtet. Du hast am Montag einen Nachsitztermin bei Selphie."

Saiyuki stöhnte. „Das war alles?"

„Ich will noch wissen, warum du heute in der Kneipe warst, obwohl du wusstest, dass du es nicht darfst."

„Wegen Blair! Der hat es auf mich abgesehen, jeden Tag lässt er mich irgendwelche unmöglichen Sachen machen, die kein anderer machen muss. Das ist total unfair. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass jeder ein Recht auf Frieden hat! Und Blair lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe, deswegen hatte ich die Schnauze voll und bin abgehauen."

„Saiyuki, du darfst nicht einfach die Schule schwänzen, wenn dir ein Lehrer nicht passt. Wenn Mr. Blair dich noch einmal unfair behandelt und die anderen aus deiner Klasse nicht, dann geh sofort ins Lehrerzimmer und hol mich oder Quistis oder Selphie oder sonst wen, die etwas zu sagen haben, dann kannst du ihnen erzählen, was Mr. Blair dir angeordnet hat. Und dann werden wir ihn auch zur Rede stellen. Aber lauf nicht wieder weg oder schlag wen zusammen, verstanden?"

„Verstanden, Paps."

„Geh jetzt lieber rein, gleich klingelt es."

Saiyuki seufzte und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, Squall blieb dort weiterhin sitzen, wo er saß, und schaute ihr hinterher, bis sie hinter der Eingangstür verschwand. Dann stand auch er langsam auf und ging über die Aula zum Aufzug, der ihn bis in die oberste Etage fuhr, wo sein Büro schon auf ihn wartete. Ein paar Akten mussten noch geprüft werden, dann ging's nach Hause auf ein Kaffeekränzchen mit Xell und Selphie.

Saiyuki schlenderte derweilen die Treppe hoch bis zu ihrem Klassenraum. Das Schulgebäude war völlig still und keiner lief noch in den Fluren rum, alle saßen schon in ihren Klassenräumen und wurden unterrichtet, kein Wunder auch, es hatte gerade geklingelt. Als Saiyuki die Tür zu ihrer Klasse aufsperrte, tobten all die Schüler noch kreuz und quer durch den Raum, Papierflugzeuge und andere Gegenstände flogen und ein bebendes Schreien schloss alles zu einem großen ganzen zusammen, nämlich dem Chaos, einem Symptom, wofür es nur eine Erklärung gab: der Lehrer war zu spät. Saiyuki ging leise trottend vorbei an der tobenden Meute bis hin zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich wortlos. Ihre Mitschüler wurden schnell auf sie aufmerksam und versuchten sie in ihre Spiele mit Sprüchen wie „Saiyuki, zerhack mal den Bleistift von Ronnie!" mit einzubeziehen, wie sie es immer taten, doch als sie nicht darauf ansprach, ließen sie von ihr ab und vergnügten sich die wenigen Minuten alleine, bis die Lehrerin aufkreuzte.

„Sai, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?", fragte Jelina im Flüsterton, während die alte Dame die Bücher auf ihr Pult legte und die Schüler begrüßte.

„Ach", winkte sie ab. „Unwichtig."

Die Lehrerin entschuldigte sich kurz und schon ging es los mit Centräisch, der Hauptsprache ihrer Welt, in der sie lebten. Saiyuki seufzte und bereitete sich mental auf die nächsten Stunden vor, rutschte tief in ihren Stuhl und setzte ihren Kopf müde auf den Händen ab. Sie hatte nicht im geringsten vor aufzupassen, geschweige denn mitzuarbeiten oder etwas zu sagen, was die Lehrerin sehr würdigte, da sie sonst, auch wenn sie immer richtig lag, nur am schreien war. Auf diese Weise würde es auch in der sechsten Stunde in Mathe weitergehen, sie würde, statt erklärungsdurstig an der Tafel, still hinter ihrem Pult sitzen, und ebenso in der darauffolgenden Biologiestunde, auch wenn es eine reichhaltigere Biologie wird, als man sie sonst woher kennt, da statt Menschen vielmehr Monster und ihre Funktion sowie ihr Lebensraum besprochen werden, und natürlich wie man sie am besten tötet. Kritisch wird nur ihre letzte Stunde, ihre Geschichtsstunde, da diese von einer recht langsamen alten Lehrerin unterrichtet wird, die viel erzählt und Jahreszahlen aufsagt, sie aber nie in irgendeinen Zusammenhang bringt, und die immer in jeder Stunde jeden mindestens einmal fragt. Saiyuki wusste, sie würde noch einschlafen, bevor sie durch das klingeln gerettet mit allen anderen Schülern nach draußen stürmen kann, wo sie alle, von der frischen Luft übermannt, aufwachen und freudestrahlend auf dem Weg nach Hause ihren Resttag und das Wochenende planen werden.

* * *

„Xell und Selphie kommen heut", sagte Squall auf dem Weg quer durchs Haus zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er war gerade von einer Besprechung im Garden zurück gekehrt und schmiss seinen Zettelhaufen, den er immer davontrug, achtlos auf seinen Tisch. Rinoa kam mit einem Roman in der Hand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Wann?", fragte sie, den Blick nicht von ihrem Buch abwendend.

„Gleich", antwortete Squall knapp.

„Nun..." Rinoa klappte seufzend das Buch zu und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Fein, soll ich dein Essen für sie warm machen?"

„Rinoa!" Squall seufzte ebenfalls, als er gerade an ihr vorbei musste, um von seinen Akten davonzurennen, und inne hielt. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie flüchtig. „Tut mir leid. Die Besprechung hat heute ungemein lange gedauert, und ich konnte nicht weg."

„Du hättest anrufen können", grummelte Rinoa. „Und mich vor unserem Besuch warnen können."

„Tut mir echt leid. Diese Kerle von dieser Raumstation haben heute so viel gefaselt, es ging einfach nicht. Xell und Selphie hatten heute sowieso früher frei, also brauchst du ihnen nichts zum Essen zu machen. Um vier sind sie hier."

„Um vier? Na, dann hast du ja noch zehn Minuten!"

Squall nickte und verkroch sich in der Küche. Rinoa deckte derweilen den Tisch ein wenig, sprich sie stellte eine Kerze und einige Kekse hin, doch schließlich ließ sie alles stehen, als sie das schöne, sonnige Wetter sah.

„Squall, wir machen das Kränzchen draußen, was hältst du davon?"

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die sie auch nie erhalten hätte, verschwand sie schon durch die Terrassentür. Einige Minuten verstrichen, schließlich klingelte es langsam, und Squall und Rinoa kamen zur Begrüßung und öffneten die Tür.

„Xell, mal wieder überpünktlich, hm?", grinste Squall und gab ihm die Hand. „Hi Selphie, schön, dass ihr kommen konntet!"

„Hey, klar, es ist auch schön euch zu sehen. Squall. Und Rinoa, du siehst ja bezaubernd aus!" Xell trat durch die Tür und sah sich in der Wohnung um. „Was 'n Chocobo, habt ihr das hier nett eingerichtet! War lange nicht mehr hier."

„Geradewegs durch zur Terrasse, Xell", deutete Rinoa nach hinten. „Ich dachte das Kränzchen draußen zu machen, bei diesem schönen Wetter... Hallo Selphie!"

„Hi Rinoa, hi Squall! Joa, das Wetter ist echt klasse."

„Irvine kommt nachher noch", sagte Xell kurz. „Er meint, er müsste uns etwas wichtiges sagen. Ich denke, es geht um die Raumstation, er hat aber nichts näheres gesagt."

„Geht doch schon mal in den Garten", sagte Rinoa. „Ich bringe euch dann ein paar Kleinigkeiten."

„Ich helfe dir", freute sich Selphie.

Die beiden Frauen verschwanden in der Küche, während Squall und Xell sich langsam auf den Weg zur Terrasse begaben. Das Wetter war wahrhaftig wunderbar, die Sonne strahlte in ihrer vollen Pracht, es war nicht zu heiß, sondern warm und gemütlich, und nicht ein Windchen wehte. Der riesige Garten sah frisch gemäht aus, umrandet mit einem vielleicht bis zu den Hüften großen braunen Zaun, mit einem Tisch mit Sonnenschirm und einigen Gartenstühlen in der Mitte und einer kleinen Strandhütte am Rand. Squall und Xell setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Gartenstühle.

„So Xell, erzähl doch mal, wie läuft's?"

„So sachte vor sich hin. Bin jetzt eben Truppenführer der ‚Red Seeds', hab ich dir ja erzählt. Das sind richtige Profis. Die Regierung hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass sie noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen hätten, und ich danach die richtigen Aufträge bekommen würde, die interessanter sind, als die Sache im Wüstengefängnis. Er meinte, das würde schneller gehen als sonst, da sie meine Qualitäten sehr schätzen." Xell grinste eingebildet. „Und letztens hat mich Irvine angerufen, er braucht mich für ein ‚Projekt'."

„Er arbeitet doch an der Raumstation im Weltall, oder?"

„Arbeitet mit, aber hier vom Boden aus. Er durfte bisher ein paar mal ins All fliegen, aber die ganze Geschichte ist Top Secret. Nicht einmal mir hat er was erzählt."

„Kein Wunder", grinste Squall. „Du hättest es Selphie erzählt, und sie es dem Balambgarden weiter."

„Ich hätte es ihr nicht erzählt, ich kenne sie ja." Xell verschränkte halb beleidigt die Arme.

Squall lachte. „Wie lange seid ihr jetzt eigentlich zusammen?"

„So etwa sieben Jahre."

„Acht!", sagte Selphie laut. Sie und Rinoa kamen gerade mit einem Tablett Kaffee und Kuchen aus dem Haus. „Nächste Woche ist unser achter Jahrestag. Ihr Männer könnt euch so was nie merken!"

Rinoa lachte und stellte die Sachen ab. „Bedient euch." Dann setzte sie sich neben Squall, und Selphie neben Xell.

„Kaji ist sieben, Xell", fuhr Selphie fort. „Sieben und ein paar Wochen. Ein Kind gebären dauert neun Monate, und davor waren wir auch schon zusammen. Kannst du denn nicht zählen?"

„Hehe, Selphie, ich wollte doch acht sagen. Und unseren Jahrestag habe ich nicht vergessen." Xell zog seine Freundin zu sich her und küsste sie. Sie sträubte sich etwas, doch dann fing sie doch an zu lachen.

So saßen die vier in der Sonne und unterhielten sich. Xell erzählte nochmals, wie er vor acht Jahren mit Selphie nach einer Party zusammengekommen ist und wie sie es geregelt bekommen haben, dass Selphie weiter als Lehrerin arbeiten konnte, während Kaji, ihr Sohn, aufwuchs. Xells Red-Seeds-Spezialeinheit hatte ihm ermöglicht, die Übungszeiten ein wenig zu biegen, damit Kaji nicht den ganzen Tag im Kindergarten sitzen musste. Seit Xell vor einiger Zeit Truppenführer geworden war, war die Sache sowieso erledigt. Auch Selphie hatte sich freistellen lassen und war nur noch halbtags Lehrerin, in ihrer freien Zeit forschte sie von zu Hause aus für das GF-Forschungsinstitut in Deling City. Im Laufe des Nachmittags ging das Gespräch dann auf Squall und Rinoa über, die erneut, wie schon Hunderte Male, mit anhören mussten, wie Xell, Selphie, Irvine und andere ihrer Freunde über die Kussszene im Balambgarden erzählten.

„Ich kann mir das noch bildlich vorstellen", gestand Xell. „Wir hatten gerade Artimesia besiegt, sie wollte mit einem GF verschmelzen und uns komplett auslöschen. Der letzte entscheidende Kampf in diesen Ruinen. Das war gar nicht einfach. Und dann die große Feier im Balambgarden, im großen Saal. Und da haben sie sich endlich geküsst."

„Traumhaft sah es aus", erinnerte sich Selphie. „Alles war voller Lichter, so bunt und fröhlich. Wunderschön romantisch."

„Und danach seid ihr auf den Balkon gegangen", grinste Xell. „Und seid gar nicht mehr reingekommen..."

Rinoas und Squalls Geschichte war wirklich mit die eindrucksvollste, und da sie beide an der Weltrettung mitbeteiligt waren, kannte sie auch ausnahmslos jeder auf der Welt. Die beiden sind schon nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Garden ausgezogen und haben diese Hütte gefunden, in der sie schon, abgelegen von der stressigen Außenwelt, neun Jahre verbrachten. Rinoa hatte sich dann auch sofort ihrem Erzieherleben gewidmet, als Saiyuki kurze Zeit später auf der Bildfläche erschien, Squall hatte währenddessen einige Führungsbereiche im Garden übernommen, und nachdem Cid abgetreten war, hatte Quistis das Direktorat besetzt und Squall zu ihrem Co-Direktor gemacht. Seitdem arbeitete er dort in seinem Büro im siebten Stock und passte nebenbei auf seine im Garden zur Schule gehende Tochter auf so gut er konnte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Saiyuki los?", fragte Selphie schließlich. „Ich höre von Quistis ständig, dass sie Ärger macht. Und sie muss Montag bei mir nachsitzen."

„Sie prügelt sich ständig mit Leuten aus ihrer und darüber liegenden Klassen", erklärte Rinoa. „Squall hat ihr zuviel beigebracht, sie ist sogar schon in der Lage Schüler aus der Seed-Spezialkampfausbildungsklasse I zu schlagen. Kein Wunder, dass sie so aggressiv ist."

„Quistis meinte, sie würde immer ihre Freundinnen verteidigen", wunderte sich Selphie.

„Ganz nach den Eltern", grinste Xell. „Wehe, wenn ein Fremder die Freunde bedroht, schon gibt's Schläge!"

„Ach Xell, übertreib nicht", winkte Rinoa ab. „Saiyuki geht doch zu weit, sie kann doch nicht irgendwelche Leute blutig schlagen!"

„Sie ist heute, statt zu ihrer dritten Stunde zu gehen, mit älteren in die Kneipe", sagte Selphie und schaute nachdenklich in ihre Kaffeetasse. „Nach dem Unterricht bei Mr. Blair." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, während Rinoa vorwurfsvoll zu ihrem Mann blickte.

„Wusstest du davon, Squall? Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt? Squall, wir müssen mit Saiyuki reden, so kann das doch nicht weitergehen."

Squall nickte, sagte jedoch weiter nichts. Die vier saßen eine Weile nachdenklich da, schließlich fragte Rinoa Xell und Selphie nach Kaji aus. Der Junge war, auch wenn er annähernd so stark war wie Saiyuki, genau das Gegenteil von ihr. Er hatte in der Schule durchschnittlich gute Noten, war fröhlich, nett und friedlich, und Meister im Fußball, was sie immer in den Pausen auf dem Hof der Schule spielten. Xell war besonders stolz auf seine Sportlichkeit und Fitness, Selphie schätzte stattdessen seinen Umgang mit anderen. Kaji vermochte es dem Ärger zu entkommen, indem er Fröhlichkeit verbreitete, zumindest bei den Schülern, wenn auch nicht immer sehr freundlich, dafür aber extrem witzig. Er hatte, wie Saiyuki, seine eigenen Fans, die sehr neidisch auf seine Kraft waren, doch sie trauten sich ihm nie unter die Augen, da sie Angst hatten genauso verprügelt zu werden, wie Saiyukis Gegner.

So unterhielten sie sich eine Weile weiter, bis schließlich eine Wolke vor die Sonne kroch und den Garten in den Schatten stellte. Rinoa und Selphie machten sich daran die Sachen, den Kaffee und die Kekse, wieder hineinzubringen und plauderten und witzelten in der Küche weiter, während Squall mit Xell zur Hausvorderseite ging, sich dort auf der Veranda auf eine Bank setzte und in politische Gesprächsthemen überging. Xell erzählte ihm über das neue politische Regierungssystem, welches in Esthar, Tears Point, Timber und Galbadia mit Deling City und Winhill durchgesetzt werden soll und dass die mit Aufständen kämpfenden Staaten Galbadia und Timber dank diesem System wieder zur Ruhe kommen sollen, da ihre Industrie immer instabiler wird, vor allen Dingen in Timber, das von Galbadia abhängig ist. Zudem plante Esthar neue Satelliten ins All zu schicken, eine ganz neue Technologie, die erst vor wenigen Wochen erfunden wurde, mit denen man die Welt und auch die umliegenden Planeten von der Erde aus abtasten kann. Angeblich forscht ein ganz junger Wissenschaftler an den Satelliten, ein talentierter Knabe mit dem reichsten physikalischem Wissen und größtem Talent seit Odyne, der vor neun Jahren als größter Wissenschaftler aller Zeiten galt. Das neue Genie hat wohl an dem aktuellen Luft- und Universumabwehrsystem namens LunarCry D-XVI mitgefeilt, mit denen seit kurzem die neusten Raumfähren ausgestattet sind. Sie sollen dann auch Meteoriten, die von Monsterzellen bewohnt sind, abschießen können, ohne dass sich die Keime danach noch ausbreiten. Schließlich, kurz vor sechs, tauchte Irvine in seinem üblichen langen, gelben Mantel auf, ein wenig außer Atem, was er sich aber nicht anmerken ließ.

„Hi Leute. Endlich sehen wir uns mal zu einem gemütlichen Treffen, ich muss erst in fünf Minuten wieder weg."

„Hey Irvine", grinste Xell, stand auf und gab ihm die Hand. „Man, du bist ja wieder voll im Streß!"

„Hallo, Irvine, schön, dass du kommst", sagte Squall und gab ihm ebenfalls die Hand. „Du wolltest uns also was sehr wichtiges sagen?"

„Wichtig mal so dahingestellt, wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, müsst ihr morgen in die Zeitung schauen."

„Raus mit der Sprache, worum geht's?", fragte Xell ungeduldig.

„Um Neo Ragnarok. Ihr wisst schon, die Raumstation, von der die Mondaktivitäten beobachtet werden. Sie wird noch weiter aufgebaut und verfügt demnächst über einen stärkeren Antrieb, dass wir sie für kompliziertere Einsätze benutzen können. Sie hat mittlerweile eine Querschnittsfläche von sechzehn Kilometern, das soll aber noch im Laufe dieses Monats auf 17,8 ansteigen."

„Nicht schlecht." Xell hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen.

„Und sie wird demnächst über das neue LunarCry Abwehrsytem D-XVI, und vermutlich in 6 Monaten sogar mit dem passenden Angriffssystem aufgerüstet. Esthar will das Projekt noch nicht genehmigen und unterstützen, uns fehlen also die Gelder, das kommt aber noch." Irvine setzte sich mit auf die Bank und lehnte sich grinsend zurück, als ob er jetzt zu Hause wäre. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Neo Ragnaroks Landebahnen werden wieder erweitert, damit nicht mehr nur kleine Schiffe darauf landen können, sondern auch..."

„Etwa Ragnarok?", fragte Squall vorsichtig.

Xell blickte ihn ungläubig an, dann Irvine, der immer mehr grinste. „Ohne Mist? Ach du Riesenchocobo..."

Irvine untersuchte seine Fingernägel. „Das hab ich mir auch gedacht, aber dein altes Schiff, Squall, das soll tatsächlich wieder starten."

Squall hob ebenfalls unglaubwürdig seine Augenbrauen. Das riesige, drachenähnliche Schiff, mit dem er vor neun Jahren umhergeflogen war, und dass er Esthar geschenkt hatte, da er es selbst nicht mehr brauchte, sollte wieder starten! Die Piloten aus Esthar hatten dieses Schiff vor neun Jahren, nach Artimesias Tod, ein wenig aufgerüstet und sind damit zum Mond geflogen, ein erheblicher Fehler, da der Mond von unbekannten Tätigkeiten besiedelt war, die Ragnarok attackierten und schwer beschädigten, so meinte zumindest die Estharregierung. Was natürlich ebenso wahrscheinlich war, war die Tatsache, dass die Idioten aus Esthar nicht im geringsten mit Ragnarok umgehen konnten und ihn vielleicht nur zu Bruch geflogen haben. Glücklicherweise konnten sie mit das Schiff im nicht komplett zerstörten Zustand wiederbringen. Seit diesen Jahren lag Ragnarok nun im Lunar Gate III im Esthar Garden und wurde von allen möglichen Wissenschaftlern repariert verfeinert.

„Auf dem Schiff ist die modernste Technologie vom Tears Point installiert, es ist jetzt fast doppelt so schwer und mit neusten Programme ausgestattet, die teils von Odyne selbst programmiert wurden. Es soll in einer Woche starten, aber so, wie ich die Estharwissenschaftler kenne, verspäten sie sich. Schaut doch morgen in die Zeitung, da steht wahrscheinlich alles."

„In Zeitungen übertreiben sie sowieso alles", stellte Squall fest.

„Aber die Tatsache allein, dass Ragnarok startet..." Xell fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Xell", sagte Irvine im festen Ton. „Ich hab dir letztens ein Fax geschickt, dass ich dich für ein Secret Projekt brauche, erinnerst du dich?"

Xell nickte.

„Fein. Es geht nämlich um Ragnarok, aber es ist solch ein Secret Projekt, dass ich dir nichts sagen werde. Du und du, Squall, ihr sollt aber beide Ragnarok nächste Woche inspizieren, damit die Idioten sicher sind, dass sie auch alles richtig gemacht haben. Alles klar?"

Beide nickten.

„Gut, ich muss jetzt auch schon los, also macht es gut, ich melde mich."

Damit stand Irvine auf und verzog sich ebenso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. Gerade dann kamen Rinoa und Selphie aus der Küche.

„Ihr habt Irvine verpasst", erklärte Xell. „Der Typ ist immer noch so auf Draht wie in den ganzen letzten zwei Jahren. ‚Endlich sehen wir uns mal zu einem gemütlichen Treffen, ich muss erst in fünf Minuten wieder weg'", äffte er ihn nach.

Die beiden Frauen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Eure politischen Themen interessieren uns eh nicht."

„Nun", sagte Selphie, auf die Uhr blickend, „wir müssen los, Kaji kommt gleich nach Hause und hat keinen Schlüssel."

Die Gastgeber nickten freundlich und verabschiedeten sich, und Selphie und Xell machten sich davon.

„Weißt du, dass Ragnarok wieder startet", fragte Squall und schaute neugierig zu Rinoa.

Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und schaute ihn mit erotischem Blick an. „Ach echt?"

„Hey, Mam', Pap', ich bin zurück", ertönte es von unten. Die beiden schlossen leicht genervt die Augen und wandten sich nach unten. „Hallo Saiyuki, geh schon mal rein, das Essen ist fertig. Wie war die Schule?"

* * *

Nachdem Squall sich endlich durchgerungen hatte zu arbeiten, ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort angekommen sah er den üblichen Stapel Akten auf dem modischen Schreibtisch neben seinem Laptop und dem Anrufbeantworter stehen. Das Zimmer selbst lag in einem matten Licht, nur der Tisch, der im Lichtkegel der darüber hängenden Lampe stand, war erhellt, die mit alten Büchern und Timber Maniacs Magazinen gefüllten Regale lagen im Schatten. Von seinem Schreibtisch aus konnte Squall durch das Fenster die in der Dämmerung ruhenden Lichter der Hafenstadt Balamb sehen und sogar die große Baustelle am westlichen Stadtrand erkennen, welche, noch leicht von der Sonne bestrahlt, die Ausweitung Balambs erahnen ließ. Man plante dort einen riesigen Wolkenkratzer zu errichten, von dem aus man die schwache Wirtschaft Balambs ankurbeln wollte.

Schließlich seufzte Squall laut und wandte sich an seinen Laptop, auf dem das Seedzeichen erschien. Wie das Schicksal so wollte, war er nun ein Bürohengst mit Familie, überlegte er, ein langweiliger Job, fast schon vermisste er die Action in seinen Seedzeiten vor neun Jahren. Er lehnte sich zurück und horchte in die Stille hinein. Bis auf das leise rattern seines Laptops war nichts zu hören, Saiyuki schlief ja schließlich schon und somit war das nicht mehr wunderlich. Rinoa las wahrscheinlich noch ein Buch und wartete auf Squall im Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine, rote Lämpchen des Anrufbeantworters, das ungeduldig blinkte, als ob es ihm schon die ganze Zeit etwas zu sagen hätte. Squall betätigte leicht einen der Knöpfe und lehnte sich zurück, als eine elektronische Frauenstimme zu sprechen begann:

„Sie haben drei neue Nachrichten. Erste Nachricht: Balamb Garden, Administration, 20:10 Uhr.

Tut mir leid dass ich sie um diese Uhrzeit noch stören muss, Mr. Leonhart, aber es ist wirklich wichtig! Mr. Blair ist seit elf Uhr spurlos verschwunden. Außerdem hat seine Wohnung gebrannt, als wir einen Boten zu ihm schicken wollten, und der ganze Block war mit Feuerwehrautos umstellt. Die Polizei meinte, es hätte dort einen Kampf oder so etwas gegeben, das Mobiliar war schon vor dem Brand beschädigt, sie gehen deshalb auch von Brandstiftung aus. Eine Leiche wurde aber nicht gefunden. Ich habe Miss Trepe auch schon informiert, sie sagte, sie sollen sich möglichst bald bei ihr melden, am Montag gibt es deswegen eine Sondersitzung. Guten Abend noch Herr Leonhart."

Squall hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und atmete tief ein, als die Nachricht beendet war, doch ehe er sich darum Gedanken machen konnte, fing schon die nächste an:

„Zweite Nachricht: Esthar Garden, Lunar Gate 3, 20:23 Uhr.

Mr. Leonhart, ich wollte nur fragen ob es nun morgen klappt. Sir Kinneas lobt sie in hohen Tönen und wir freuen uns auf jemanden, der mit Ragnarok geflogen ist. Ich hoffe, es gefällt ihnen bei uns. Gute Reise morgen."

„Dritte Nachricht: Unbekannter Anrufer, nicht lokalisierbar, 20:47 Uhr.

Hallo ... da jemand? Ich muss ... Problem ... Saiyuki ist ... große Gefahr ... befürchten ... Artemisia ... Verbindung abgebrochen.

Sie haben keine neuen Nachrichten."

Squall starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Anrufbeantworter, der seine rauschende Warnung über Artemisia zuende gebracht hatte, der Hexe, die sie vor 9 Jahren vernichtet haben. Den Ton der Stimme konnte er leider nicht identifizieren, obwohl er zu gerne wüsste, wer diese Warnung abgeschickt hatte, hauptsächlich sorgte ihn allerdings, dass dieser jemand Saiyuki erwähnt hatte. So hatte er sich seine Action nun auch nicht vorgestellt.


End file.
